<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing the devils tango by Ann_chan17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792296">Dancing the devils tango</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_chan17/pseuds/Ann_chan17'>Ann_chan17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Content, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Confessions, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Smut, Smut, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Top Oikawa Tooru, iwaoi - Freeform, tango dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_chan17/pseuds/Ann_chan17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa visits his best friend after being in Argentina for some time now. Iwaizumi who had harbored feelings for the setter for a long time now, was of course happy to hear that. Though what he did not expect was for Oikawa wanting to teach him the Tango he learned while he was away.<br/>While he was against it, he reluctantly agreed after some time, seeing as it was just some innocent dancing...or at least that is what he had hoped.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing the devils tango</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never wrote a M/M smut fic before so I hope it is alright!<br/>Also I have no idea about Tango so nothing I say about it is probably true!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Iwaizumi tried his hardest not to stare at Oikawa, who was back in Japan for a visit. During his time in Argentina he had gotten tanner and buffer than before and Iwaizumi hated to admit it but it looked damn good on him.<br/>"Iwa-chan do you like what you're seeing?" Oikawa teased with that damn smirk on his face, which he would've loved to kiss away.<br/>"Don't make yourself bigger than you are Shittykawa" he sneered trying to hide the fact that he indeed liked what he was seeing.<br/>"Oww Iwa-chan you're always so mean to me, there is nothing to be ashamed about. I know I have gotten even more good looking while I was away." He winked as he said that. God how much Iwaizumi wanted to punch and kiss him at the same time.<br/>"I am not ashamed of anything dumbass, is that all you wanna do while visiting?! Boasting about how good looking you are? Because if so I am leaving!" Just as he turned around a hand grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.<br/>“Come on Iwa-chan, I just arrived, you can’t already leave me.” Suddenly Iwaizumi was pulled against back first Oikawa's chest.<br/>“I haven’t even shown you yet what I learned in Argentina.” The seductive tone used nearly made Hajime shiver but he was able to control himself.<br/>“The fuck does that mean Asskawa?” He ripped himself from the taller man's grip turning around to see Oikawa...laughing?<br/>“Oh man you should have seen you face Iwa-chan it was hilarious. Don’t tell me your mind went towards something naughty?” Now Iwaizumi would never say it out loud but he missed the sound of his best friend's laughter. But he could not let Oikawa get away with this.</p>
<p><br/>“Ouch Iwa-chan why did you hit me? I was just teasing but if you wanna do something naughty with me, I am always up for something like that with you.” Oikawa winked at his best friend.<br/>“Shut up, dumbass or I swear to god I will be going.” Iwaizumi had enough of this teasing, and though he was happy that Oikawa was back, he was already annoyed by him.<br/>“No wait, I was serious by wanting to show you what I learned in Argentina Iwa-chan.” Rolling his eyes Iwaizumi made a sign for Oikawa to move on.<br/>“Well you know how in Argentina a lot of Tango is danced? Well I learned how to do it too, and now I wanna show you!” Iwaizumi nearly choked on his own spit as Oikawa happily said that. Wasn’t the Tango some super intimate dance? Why would Oikawa want to dance that?<br/>“You want to show me what now?”<br/>“The Tango! Did you not listen to what I said?” One could hear the fake pout in Oikawa's voice as he said that.<br/>“Of course I have but...why from all things you learned in Argentina the Tango?!” Iwaizumi exclaimed, trying not to show his clear embarrassment.<br/>“Well...because I had the most fun learning that and Iwa-chan you are my best friend so of course I wanna show you the things that I like!” Iwaizumis...heart hurt as he was called “best friend”. The truth was...he had always wanted to be more than friends with the Setter just never had the courage to admit so, maybe that is one of the reasons why Iwaizumi acted the way he did when it came to him. When Oikawa went to Argentina they of course stayed in contact, but Iwaizumi had hoped his feelings would disappear over the distance. Seeing Oikawa again now though...brought all of these feelings back up again, maybe even stronger than they were before.<br/>“Huh? Iwa-chan? You okay?” Oikawa waved his hand in front of Iwaizumis face, seeing as the man in question had driven into his own thoughts.<br/>“What? Of course dumbass, why wouldn’t I be?”was the answer while trying his hardest not to show any sign of being hurt.<br/>“That is good! So what do you say about me teaching you the Tango?” He did a hip movement as he said that, which Iwaizumi had to admit was pretty hot.<br/>“Fine but only because I know you won’t Shut up about it later.” He grumbled while looking away.<br/>“Yay! So tomorrow at your place at 1.pm. I will bring the music! No taking back now!” Iwaizumi grumbled an answer which resembled a fine, totally not picturing other things they could do at his place besides dancing Tango.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day Iwaizumi sat in his home waiting for Oikawa to arrive. He had not slept much at all, the first half of his night was spent looking at videos of people dancing Tango, and realizing that this type of dance was even more sensual than he thought. The second half was spent with thoughts of being this sensual with Oikawa and hating himself for thinking like this of his best friend but...he could not stop. Never would he admit it out loud that he wanted for Oikawa to pull him close and touch him like that. Drowning his 5th cup of coffee he tried to ignore the thoughts from last night that were beginning to come up again when suddenly the doorbell rang. Was it already 1? A quick glance at the clock answered that with yes and made Iwaizumi curse under his breath. He did not have enough time to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Opening the door revealed Oikawa waving a Cd in his hand.</p>
<p><br/>“Yahoo Iwa-chan! Are you ready for some Tango?!” He seemed way too excited about this. Iwaizumi on the other hand did not say anything and just let him in.<br/>“Ohh your place is nicer than I thought it would be!”<br/>“What is that supposed to mean Trashykawa?”<br/>“Well you know it is a lot more nicely decorated than I thought it would be, I did not take you for the kind of guy that decorates. But I like it, I feel like I could live here as well!” Oikawa winked at that last statement. Iwaizumi tried his hardest not to blush.<br/>“Let’s just get this over with.”<br/>“Oh there is one thing I have forgotten to mention!” Oikawa suddenly chirped.<br/>“And what would that be?”<br/>“Well you see...I only learned how to dance the male part myself. Sooo...you have to take the part of the female and let yourself be led by me. Do not worry I can teach it to you just not dance it myself!”<br/>“Say what now?” Iwaizumi stared blankly at his best friend, he had to have heard this wrong. If he has to dance this dance at least let him lead?! How is he supposed to handle Oikawa pulling him close to his chest and…<br/>“Iwa-chan you seem to space out a lot these last days. You okay?” Oikawa was suddenly very close to his face, which awoke Iwaizumi from his daydreaming.<br/>“Huh? Of course you just could’ve said that part earlier with me having to be led.”<br/>“But you would not have agreed then. Pleeeaaase Iwa-chan it will be fun don’t you trust me?” Oh god he was using the puppy dog eyes.<br/>“Fine, but you owe me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa started to show Iwaizumi how he had to position himself and all the base steps.<br/>“We won’t do much of wrapping your legs around me and such for now Iwa-chan. I know you'd like that but for now the base steps are enough.” Oikawa winked teasingly for which Iwaizumi wanted to punch...or kiss him.<br/>“Basically all you need to know are the base steps, which I showed you. The rest is my job, seeing as I will lead you. All you need to do for that is trust me, do you do that?”<br/>*Of course I trust you, you Idiot* is what Iwaizumi thought but did not dare say out loud, instead he let out a grumble which resembled a yes.<br/>“Good. Then let’s start!” Before Iwaizumi could say another word Oikawa grabbed one of his hands in his, while his other hand was pulling him closer by the hips. In all their years of friendship their bodies had never been this close and the music certainly was not helping making this situation any less sensual.<br/>Oikawa started moving and Iwaizumi noticed that he was right, all he had to do were the base steps while Oikawa did the rest. He was amazed by how in sync they moved, it nearly was like they were back on the court together just this time dancing instead of playing volleyball.<br/>“I will spin you out now so be prepared.” Before he could react or say anything the spin happened, his arm now stretched out, looking at Oikawa who smiled sheepishly. That did not last long though since Iwaizumi was immediately spun back against Oikawa's (firm) chest. While they continued dancing Iwaizumi was kind of lost in his thoughts until he felt Oikawa wrap his leg around his waist.<br/>“I thought you said “No wrapping legs around”?” he raised his eyebrow.<br/>“Well Iwa-chan that was for you, not for me. I mean I have to have my fun somehow, right?” he said while dropping his leg again.<br/>A “Shittykawa” was all Iwaizumi was able to let out before suddenly being spun around and then being face to face with a grinning Oikawa again. Suddenly Iwaizumi had an idea, he may not really know how Tango works but wrapping your leg around your partner can’t be that hard. Besides he watched all the couples do it, so why shouldn’t he be able to as well? So when the moment was right he wrapped his own leg around Oikawas waist while smirking at him, two could play this game.<br/>“Oh so you wanna dance like that Iwa-chan?” Oikawa raised his eyebrow while increasing the tempo fitting to the music. It was as if the more faster the music and dancing became the more sensual it got between the two and a powerplay of sorts started.</p>
<p><br/>Suddenly as the Song came to an end Oikawa dipped Iwaizumi, their faces so close they could feel each other's breaths on their lips. Iwaizumi could not hold his feelings, that he harbored all these years back and kissed Oikawa. As their lips met he realized just what he had done and that he may have ruined their friendship forever. Just as he was about to pull away, Oikawa grabbed his face and kissed him back. They parted for a short second to catch their breaths then they kissed again. Iwaizumi put his hand into Oikawa's hair, feeling the brown curls snarling about his fingers. The more time had passed the more heated the kiss got and when they parted again they found each other on the floor, Iwaizumi under Oikawa.<br/>“Wow Iwa-chan never knew you felt like this for me, I am honored.” Oikawa smirked, panting from the kiss.<br/>“Shut it Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa again, shutting him up this way. The feelings they both hid from each other all the years were poured into the kisses shared.<br/>Suddenly Oikwawa parted from the kiss and started planting kisses along Iwaizumi's jaw moving down to his neck. Iwaizumi moved his head so that more of his neck was open for Oikawa, loving the feeling of his soft lips on his neck. Though Iwaizumi wanted to give Oikawa the same treatment he was giving him, maybe even more but as soon as he moved to kiss the Setters neck he was pinned onto the ground.</p>
<p><br/>“Iwa-chan, did you forget I am the one who is leading this?”<br/>“I thought that only counted for the Tango?”<br/>“Well don’t you know that what we are about to do is called...the devil's tango?” The smirk on Oikawa's face made Iwaizumi even more hot and bothered then he already was.Before he could retort something Oikawa already took off Iwaizumi's shirt, the former Ace now half-naked.<br/>“All of this for me, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa teased and winked while feeling around Iwaizumi's torso. Iwaizumi wished he could’ve retorted something but suddenly Oikawa's mouth was sucking on his collarbone making it hard to think straight. Oikawa moved lower with his mouth until he was at Iwaizumi’s chest. At first he kissed around his chest until he came to his nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking on it. The nipple which was unoccupied until now, he took between his thumb and index finger, pulling it gently to not hurt Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi on the other hand was trying his hardest not to moan out loud, never had someone made him feel this good from just the nipples. Oikawa switched between them, giving both of them the same treatment until he was satisfied. Kissing down Iwaizumi’s abdomen, leaving some marks here and there he finally arrived at the waistband. Before he could take them off Iwaizumi interrupted.</p>
<p><br/>“Oi, Shittykawa don’t you think it's unfair that you’re undressing me here while being completely clothed yourself? Oikawa just smirked and took off his shirt, revealing his toned and tanned body more.<br/>*Fuck, Argentina did him really well* Iwaizumi thought to himself.<br/>“Like what you’re see-” Oikawa could not finish his sentence as he was pulled into another kiss by Iwaizumi.<br/>“Shut it.” Is all the former Ace said as he kissed the Setter again. As they kept on kissing Oikawa got rid of Iwaizumi’s pants, revealing his boxers which had a noticeable bulge in them, not that OIkawa was better off himself. Palming Iwaizumi through his pants made him let out a slight hiss, wanting to be touched more.<br/>“Iwa-chan, do you like what I am doing?” His hand disappeared in the boxers as he said that. Oikawa slowly began stroking Iwaizumi’s length while pulling the boxers down to reveal it.<br/>“Oh my, you must be quite excited Iwa-chan.” He said as he stroked faster, eliciting a moan from Iwaizumi.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck, this feels amazing.” The hand, rough from years of setting balls, yet soft at the same time, wrapped around his shaft, made Iwaizumi lose his mind. He had dreamt about this for so many years and now it was really happening, feeling better than he had ever imagined.<br/>“Iwa-chan it's about to feel even better.”<br/>“What does that mea-Ahh!" Oikawa had suddenly licked along Iwaizumi’s shaft, making him moan. He could feel Oikawa smile against him at the sound he let out. The setter jutc kept licking, not actually taking him in the mouth yet. When he arrived at the tip with his mouth he gave it a kiss and Iwaizumi could not hold himself back anymore. He pushed Oikawa's head down his shaft, wanting to feel him already. Oikawa did as he wanted, and started sucking on Iwaizumi’s dick, hollowing his cheeks and going up and down, not taking him fully in yet. The sounds that could be heard from both men and the act itself were sinful but neither of them cared. All Iwaizumi cared about was the feeling of Oikawa's mouth wrapped around him, sucking him off. Though..he wanted more, so he grabbed the head of the Setter, and pushed him down, making him take everything in. Oikawa suppressed his gag reflex and continued sucking, making Iwaizumi moan louder this time. Normally Iwaizumi wouldn’t be at his limit so fast, but there was just something about the way Oikawa's mouth felt around him that made him get to his limit fast.<br/>“Not so fast Iwa-chan. There is more to come.” He wiggled his eyebrows at the innuendo, then got up and went over to his bag.<br/>“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi panted, still disheveled from what just happened.<br/>“Just getting this!” Oikawa held up a bottle of lube.<br/>“Did you plan this?!”</p>
<p><br/>Oikawa did not answer, just winked at him and went back between Iwaizumi’s legs. Putting some lube on his fingers, he looked at Iwaizumi asking if this was alright with him. Iwaizumi just nodded and pushed his ass in the direction of Oikawa, finally wanting to be as close as possible to him.<br/>“My, my so eager Iwa-chan.” Oikawa leaned over and kissed him, while pushing his first finger inside Iwaizumi’s hole. Iwaizumi felt the coldness of the lube and the press of the finger and already wanted more so he pushed himself more in Oikawa’s direction after they broke the kiss.Oikawa obliged and gently put a second finger in, making Iwaizumi a bit more loose so that the later act would be more comfortable. Iwaizumi threw his head back, unable to believe that just the Setters fingers were able to make him feel this good. When Oikawa added a third finger, he started moving deeper as well. When Iwaizumi let out a rather loud moan he knew he had found his prostate. Moving his fingers against it he was able to draw out some rather loud moans from Iwaizumi. Curling his fingers, stroking it, all these movements made Iwaizumi grow closer to the edge. Just as he was about to cross that edge to the sweet relief, Oikawa pulled away. He looked questionly at Oikawa who just smirked and took off his own pants and boxers, both of them now naked.<br/>“Are you ready Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked as he applied lube to his dick.<br/>Iwaizumi nodded, finally wanting to feel all of Oikawa.</p>
<p><br/>“So needy Iwa-chan.” Was all Oikawa said as he placed himself at the entrance, slowly pushing himself inside, making both of them moan out loud.<br/>“You’re so tight Iwa-chan.” He started moving, first slowly so that Iwaizumi could adjust to having him inside. The slow and gentle movement was not enough for both of them after some time so Oikawa sped up.“Is that all you got Shittylawa?” Iwaizumi teased while panting and starting to move his hips in rhythm with Oikawa. Oikawa did not answer, instead he kissed along Iwaizumi’s neck, adapting to a more frantic rhythm, the sound of skin slapping on skin now rather loud and clear. Iwaizumi felt himself nearly lose himself in the pleasure, especially as Oikawa started thrusting faster, hitting his prostate in the process. Oikawa was not much better off, Iwaizumi was so tight around him, and with every thrust of his hips it felt as if he just was getting tighter and tighter. He did not know how much longer he could last.<br/>“Fuck...Tooru I am...gonna cum soon.” The fact that Iwaizumi had used his first name and not some mean version of his nickname, motivated Oikawa to make Iwaizumi cum first. So he moved his hips faster while kissing along Iwaizumi’s neck again, leaving marks here and there. As Iwaizumi felt his orgasm coming he pushed himself onto Oikawa letting out a moan as the ecstasy became too much and he came. Oikawa felt him tighten around his dick and came as well, the pleasure too much.<br/>After they both came down from their high Oikawa pulled out of Iwaizumi.</p>
<p>Though before he could get up to get something to clean Iwaizumi up, he was now the one on the ground with Iwaizumi above him.<br/>“Did you really think you could get away like that Shittykawa?” Somehow after that first round a new wave of energy came over Iwaizumi and he wanted to make Oikawa pay.<br/>“Oh my Iwa-chan where did this energy come fro-mmpf” Before he could finish that sentence Iwaizumi had kissed him.<br/>“Shut up and let me do my thing.” Iwaizumi mumbled against Oikawa’s lips as they parted for a second to catch some air, before crashing his lips against Oikawa’s again. The kiss grew more passionate and Oikawa involuntarily bucked his hips in the direction of Iwaizumi wanting and needing more.</p>
<p><br/>“My, my so eager Assikawa.” Oikawa's eyes grew wide as he realized Iwaizumi just mocked him with the same words he used on him. But as Iwaizumis lips found his neck, he could not find it in himself to complain. When Iwaizumi came across a certain spot at the base of his neck he breathed in sharply. Iwaizumi has found his special spot. He felt the former Ace smirk against his neck before biting down hard, eliciting a rather loud moan from Oikawa. Licking the spot gently as an excuse, Iwaizumi made his way to Oikawa's collarbone, his chest, leaving bite marks here and there, certainly being rougher than Oikawa had been with him. Suddenly he removed himself completely from the man on the ground, just teasingly looking at him, wanting him to beg for more.<br/>Oikawa bucked his hips again. “Please Iwa-chan.” he truly sounded desperate.<br/>“Please what?”<br/>“Touch me, fuck me whatever you like just please...do something.”<br/>“Good boy.” With that Iwaizumi took Oikawa's dick in his hand, stroking it up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. Oikawa tried moving his hips to get more friction but Iwaizumi put his free hand on his hips, keeping them in place making Oikawa whine. Iwaizumi just smirked and continued his torturous slow pace. Letting go off the dick for one second he searched for the lube, when he found it added some onto his hands and went back onto stroking. While he continued stroking with one hand, his other found his way to Oikawa's ass and slowly played around with the hole.<br/>Oikawa was slowly losing himself from the pleasure, especially once Iwaizumi inserted his finger. Moaning loudly and obscenely he made it very clear that he wanted more. Kissing him again Iwaizumi gave him just that, adding another finger and stroking his dick at a faster pace. The faster he stroked the faster he pumped his fingers in and out of Oikawa’s ass.<br/>Oikawa felt himself get closer and closer to cumming from the double pleasure he was experiencing but just as he was on the brink everything was gone.</p>
<p><br/>Panting, he looked at Iwaizumi who smirked as he aligned himself with Oikawa's ass. WIth a glance he asked for permission and pushed himself inside until he was all in. Oikawa threw his head back and let out loud moans as Iwaizumi began moving at a fast pace, not giving him much time do adjust but he did not care, all he cared about was the pleasure he got from Iwaizumi fucking him. Oikawa was so tight around his cock that Iwaizumi knew he would not last as long as he had the round before, especially after having just climaxed once. But he also knew that Oikawa was the same, and as long as he came after Oikawa he’d be okay with that. So he smirked as he got an idea.<br/>One hand in Oikawa's hair, tilting his head back, exposing more of his neck, he started kissing and biting it, while the other trailed to his hard dick stroking it perfectly in time with his thrusts. This action made Oikawa lose every coherent thought he had now all he could think and say was a chant of Iwaizumi’s name and the word yes.<br/>“Hajime, Hajime, yes, yes,yes!! “ The sound of Oikawa moaning his first name made Iwaizumi go at an even faster pace.<br/>“Fuck Toruu you’re so fuck-ah-ing tight.” He said before kissing Oikawa again, the moans coming from both their mouths were captured by their lips, so that the only sound that could be heard was the sound of skin slapping against skin and Iwaizumi’s hand stroking OIkawa at an incredibly fast pace.</p>
<p><br/>“H-hajime I am g-gonna cum.” Oikawa’s voice was weak from all the pleasure and moaning, but that did not make Iwaizumi go any gentler or slower. He was chasing his own release but still on his mission to make Oikawa cum.<br/>That mission was accomplished as he heard Oikawa let out a loud moan and his name and he felt a warm liquid spill over his hand. Still thrusting into Oikawa to cum himself, Iwaizumi made Oikawa lick his own cum from his hand mumbling a “Good boy.” as he did so.<br/>With one last thrust Iwaizumi came as well, collapsing onto Oikawa who slowly stroked his dark brown hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After lying on the floor for a bit, neither of them saying anything rather basking in the afterglow of what just happened, Oikawa was the first to break the silence.<br/>“See Iwa-chan? Dancing Tango is not as bad as you thought.” He winked at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi though did not answer, seemingly lost in thought.<br/>“Huh? Iwa-chan?”<br/>“Where do we stand now? After..all that. Did it mean anything to you?” Iwaizumi’s feelings for his best friend had only become stronger after what they just did but...he still had no idea how the other felt.<br/>“Idiot. Do you think I would have done that with you if it doesn’t mean anything?” Iwaizumi did not answer, until suddenly Oikawa took his face into his hands.<br/>“I thought you were intelligent, but apparently I was wrong. But don’t worry I love you anyway Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi’s heart jumped at that, the feelings he had for Oikawa all this years were returned.</p>
<p><br/>“I love you two Shittykawa!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>